Forbidden
by SeeminglyAngelic
Summary: Stuck in between common sense and blind love, all you really can depend on is the choice you make. But suppose that choice could cost you your life someday? Cassie/Massington
1. Preview

**Disclaimer: Unless I'm having an identity crisis, then I'm not the character creator. I'm in charge of families, plots and pairings.**

**AN: I read barely the first page of Twilight, and my brain started going, so here it goes! And yes, I made up the 'Ye Olde Magic Book' And I made up the setting also. (Oh and sorry this preview sucks.)**

* * *

_**When people talk about a forbidden love, they're not exaggerating. **_

"You can't be with him, Mass! He doesn't love you; he just wants you for dinner!"

"How would you know? Tell me, how would you know?"

"I know because he's not human. He's not like you and me."

_**Stuck in between common sense and blind love…**_

"You're becoming vulnerable! As soon as she finds out the truth, they'll be after you with stakes and garlic!"

"She's not like them, she'd understand."

_**Wondering if what you share is really love….**_

"Suppose I'd been keeping something from you…"

_**Or if it's just mindless lust…**_

"Depends. What is it?"

_**Romeo and Juliet had it easy.**_

"Why is it taking so long, Cam? How much time does it take to lure one girl?"

"I'm working on it."

_**Massie Block**_

"Of course, you judge him because of some stupid story, and I'm the shallow one?"

_**Cameron X**_

"What was I supposed to do, Alicia? Murder somebody in the middle of the street?"

_**Derrick Harrington**_

"You know we were made for each other? Suddenly you start talking to that guy and you forget about us?"

_**Alicia X**_

"You know we don't like them _rare."_

_**Nina X**_

"Love? Isn't that what lures them right to us? Don't tell me anything about being 'in love'."

_**Nikki Dalton**_

"I never saw anybody leave that house. I've heard of couples going in, but none ever come out."

_**Layne Abeley**_

"_Twilight?_ I guess someone's into vamps. Then, let me tell you a little story…"

_**What you don't know can hurt you…**_

**Forbidden**

_Coming soon to a computer screen near you_

* * *

**Okay, here are the main pairings: Massington/Cassie**

**As for any other pairs, they may come together along the way.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I checked my school ID, and don't worry - I'm not Lisi Harrison.**

**AN: Massie's part got on my nerves because I kept deleting and re-writing it. I think I drove my beta crazy. Oops. :) And I was only able to use two of LoveJenn's prompts: A Kit Kat bar and Doctor Pepper, since this is set over the school year. Next reviewer gets to pick the next prompts!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"_**T**_his was so much fun!" The girl's luminous smile seemed to light up the darkness of the hallway, and the boy was temporarily blinded. "I can't wait for next time!" She giggled like a schoolgirl and winked her barely visible lashes in what she must've assumed was a seductive manner.

"Fun," he grimaced, completely uninterested in anything the girl had to say. His eyes were focused on the second-floor balcony, right by the staircase. Even in the inky darkness, he could see everything in full detail. They weren't there yet. But they would be soon.

"So, what did you want to do here?" She moved a step closer, batting her eyes rapidly as if they were irritated. He could sense that she was trying extra hard to impress him, and if he weren't so used to it, he would've felt a pang of guilt. Another giggle escaped her lips, and he took a step back, not wanting to send out the wrong vibe. It was a little too late for that.

"Claire, listen, there won't be a second date." He tore his eyes away from the balcony, and managed to face her, mismatched eyes glowing in the dark. His expression was cold and motionless, and it mattered not whether or not Claire could see him.

She let out a small gasp, as if he'd made a more shocking confession. "W-what're you talking about Cameron?" She asked, blue eyes growing wide as saucers. "You're b-breaking up with me?" She pouted like a small child, and he could tell that was something she did with adults to get her way.

He just let out a long, pained sigh, as if it caused him some sort of physical pain. Once more, he averted his eyes to the balcony. Nothing.

"Are you s-serious? One date and we're through?" Claire stomped her foot, the sound of her heel echoing in the foyer. She went from innocent girl to spoiled brat in a matter of seconds, and he wished that some other girl had been the target. "No more? Like I'm just going to shrink out of everyone's lives as if I don't exist?"

"_Precisely."_

All attention was turned to the balcony, where two silhouettes stood. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Claire's eyes grew even wider in horror as the two jumped over the balcony, slowly changing, growing wings, and then landing back again, human as ever. The two of them walked forwards, and the dim lights came on, doing little to illuminate their faces.

"What's going on here…?" Claire began to back away, feeling around in the darkness for the door. The fear in her voice was evident, and he felt a stab of pity. But, in the blink of an eye, it was gone. "Who are they?"

"What is this, Cam?" One of the figures asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You know we don't like our food _rare_."

"Well what was I supposed to do, Alicia? Murder somebody in the middle of the street?" He muttered defensively. "You got what you wanted, be glad I decided not to have all myself." Alicia gave a snort, but before she could say anything, the last one spoke.

"Why don't you both shut up?" The last one, clearly in charge snapped. "That was how the last one got away." Those words did nothing to comfort Claire. After all, it was still pitch black.

"Sorry Nina," Alicia remarked sarcastically. All eyes rested on Claire once more.

"All what? What's going on?" Claire stammered, a panic attack slowly beginning to settle in. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

Nina ran her tongue over her teeth, which – was it Claire's imagination? – were fanged. "Get 'em."

--

YE OLDE MAGIC BOOK VOLUME I

(Excerpt)

_Almost one thing is the same for all carnivorous creatures. They must ensnare their prey away from all others. This is especially true for those who appear human, who use the human emotions of love and lust to lure victims away from anyone who may be able to help them otherwise._

--

_**K**_endra Elaine Dalton-Block was a huge believer in clichés. If a guy and a girl were best friends, she made it her sole purpose to make sure they were together, whether or not they both felt the same way. She was convinced that she could _make_ people love. Whenever questioned on the thought, she would proudly display her psychology masters, which hung over the mantel in the study.

"People's minds are easily predictable. Sooner or later, it would happen." She would say, putting on her 'therapist glasses', just to look professional. Of course, the overall effect, (speaking like she knew what she meant, and those glasses) worked very well on the general public. They assumed that she was right.

Well, she must've miscalculated something.

Because, even though Massie Block and Derrick Harrington, the golden couple, more compatible than Troy and Gabriella, were apparently destined to be together, she wasn't happy. Instead of feeling the 'luck' described by almost every girl in school, Massie felt empty whenever they were together. In fact, she had even taken the advice of Janet Jackson's character in _Why Did I Get Married_, and had made a list of all the good and bad about her current boyfriend.

_Pros: Funny, somewhat understanding, fun, confident, cute_

_Cons: insensitive most of the time, too flirty, arrogant, thinks looks are everything_

"It's simple," her cousin Nikki had explained over the phone. "Maybe he's just not your type, and maybe you're just overreacting from expecting perfection."

Nikki's advice was ignored.

But at no other time had Massie felt worse with Derrick than at that moment, with him snoring away next to her. It wasn't the snoring that bothered her; he'd been drowned out by her favorite radio station, even though they were just giving out tickets to some concert. She felt out of place, like a Desperate Housewife being ignored by her family, and still driving them through thick and thin.

_Literally._

The rain outside sounded like pennies on a tin roof. Even though the sound of rain was usually soothing, each splash was making Massie's hair stand on end, and every single thing seemed to be getting on her nerves. The stupid old car was beginning to splutter, as if it were reminding her that it couldn't handle torrential downpours at its age.

She glanced over at his sleeping form, wrinkling her nose slightly. His jaw was slacked, and she could smell the Kit-Kats he'd devoured only minutes earlier on his breath. Wasn't having your boyfriend come with you on vacation supposed to be sweet and romantic? Even if your mother had forced you to go to Lily Cove, the middle of nowhere to visit your strict grandparents, it was supposed to be something that made you swoon at how devoted he was.

_Swooning? Not really. Opening the door and kicking him out? More likely._

_Peerrrruummphhhhhh!_

The car gave one last pathetic cry before spluttering, and as Massie pulled over, and dying.

"Of course the car dies," she muttered tartly. "Right in the middle of a downpour, when the umbrellas are packed in the trunk. Derrick…" She turned to face him, and sighed heavily when he gave a pig-like snort. "That's nice, real nice."

With a heavy sigh of defeat, she pushed the door open and stepped outside, not caring for once that she was getting water all over her shoes. Pulling her sweater over her head in a futile attempt to stop her hair from getting wet, she made her way over to the car's hood, just like in movies. When she opened the hood, it took all of her self-control not to scream at the cloud of steam issuing from it.

"_We're sorry; you are out of your cell phone service area. If you would like to purchase service in this area press one. To get more information on the service here, press two. If you would like…" _Massie shut the phone in disgust, shoving it back the pocket of her soaked Sevens.

"Need a ride?"

Massie whirled around, eyes narrowed to see the speaker. The first thing she noticed were his eyes, one green and one blue, and they seemed to glow in the dark, like a cat's. "No, but if you know the number for a tow truck then…"

"You're not from around here, are you?" He came closer, face illuminated by the headlights. "Usually, the people who live here are willing to accept help when they _do_ need it."

"Maybe I'm not like everyone else." Massie folded her arms. "And I don't think need your help."

"Massie!" Derrick suddenly cried out, stumbling like a drunk out of the car. "What did you do to the car? Who's going to give us a ride?"

The stranger smirked, dangling his keys in triumph.

--

YE OLDE MAGIC BOOK VOLUME I

(Excerpt)

_Garlic is effective against blood-sucking creatures, for reasons not known. Some mythologists suggest that it is because of the strong smell, which does a pretty good job of keeping humans away also. Others suggest that garlic is poison for them; the same way chocolate is poisonous for dogs._

--

**_"Y_**ou don't keep _any _food in this car at all?" The amber-eyed girl asked, still feeling sour. "No candy wrappers, no cans. Do you even drink Dr. Pepper?"

A sneer made its way across Cam's face. "I _hate_ Dr. Pepper," he hissed.

The girl gave him a strange look, as if she was trying to figure out why the mention of her boyfriend's favorite soda brand seemed to disgust him.

"So, that's your boyfriend?" Cam smirked. "I see somebody likes them smart, _Massie_." The blond boy suddenly let out a bear-like snort and a couple of mutters, as if he were trying to show that he agreed with Cam.

"Why don't you shut up?" 'Massie' growled. "I don't see you with anybody? Still live with your mother?"

"Actually, I live with my sisters. They're not…old enough to buy their own homes." Cam informed her primly. "And didn't that boy say earlier that _you _live with _your_ mother?"

Massie rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window, but Cam heard a 'touché'. For a few moments, the only sound was the blinker, which seemed intent on reminding him to make a right turn, even after the turn was made.

"Primrose Drive?"

"Yeah, it's the blue one." Massie unbuckled her seat belt, and reached over to shake the boy's shoulder. "Well _thanks_."

"No need to be so bitter," Cam smirked, eyes glinting. "I was just being nice."

Massie and her travel companion got out of the car and started unpacking their suitcases, never looking back at Cam. As they rushed up the driveway to the cozy house, Cam realized something with a pang.

For once in his life, he wasn't hungry.

* * *

**Concrit? R&R? Please? (Hey, I was polite.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**isclaimer: Okay, take a guess am I the creator of the Clique? (1) Yes. (2) No. If you picked '2', congrats! You win absolutely nothing at all!**

**AN: Okay, today's prompts were airplanes, mangoes, and a rose! Like before, I may not be able to mention all, but at least two of them. (Sorry for the filler) R&R.  
**

* * *

_**Two**_

_**R**_elationships were nothing good. At all.

Cam had decided that at a young age, that trust was worthless, relationships were trouble. Love wasn't real, like a made up fairy tale creature was supposed to be. Like he was supposed to be. Trust was a death wish, that boy in the car could've gotten both him and his girlfriend as after-dinner appetizers, because he was unquestioning enough to trust a stranger offering a ride at night, who had literally appeared out of nowhere. Wasn't that what got people killed in horror movies?

But, aside from the fact that all 'victims' as Alicia liked to refer to them proved this point further each and every day, they were not the reason he'd tried to abandon human emotions. The real culprits were his parents, Laura and Jonathan Fisher.

Laura Fisher was your average Stepford wife. She had the whole package: teeth white enough to blind people, a large house, a mischievous yet lovable dog, and two perfect children. Not to mention, the signature fresh-from-the-oyster pearl necklaces that were uniform for wives such as herself. The skeletons in her closet were worthy of a corny _Desperate Housewives_ episode.

Jonathan was your average Stepford husband. Bombshell receptionist who visited often, expensive gold watches, expensive car, private jet, private airplane, and a wife he was secretly bored with. But, you can't forget the huge bank account, and country club/pool/golf course he owned. The skeletons in _his_ closet were worth a divorce to say the least.

They spent tons of money – or rather, Jonathan spent tons of money, Laura spent tons of time – just to make sure that their children, big Harris, little Cam, had the best of everything. Anybody on the outside would look at the family, and sigh, wondering how life was so perfect for them. Loving parents, money, friends, money, money, they just seemed to have it all.

And when you have it all, change is unacceptable.

Yet, on that one normal day, when a twelve-year-old Cam had been innocently walking home from a friend's house, a lot of things changed. Jonathan and Laura couldn't accept that.

How is it that total strangers would accept you, but your own parents wouldn't? Not even Harris, his blood brother would accept it. (No pun intended.) And yet, Nina and Alicia, referred to as his "bite relatives", for they'd been attacked by the same person, had been so welcoming? It was ironic.

For years, Cam had been living that way, suffering for what someone else had caused. The constant hunger was painful, sometimes he felt weighed down by fatigue, too tired to move. Not to mention always having to go out and trick someone, lure them, and have to deal with the bond they thought they had with you.

So, for once, feeling full was a miraculous relief.

"You go out and come back empty handed?" Alicia's eyes narrowed slightly. "I guess you're losing it."

"That last person _you_ caught had a blood alcohol level so high it almost killed us, and you know it Leesh." Cam had replied snippily. "And besides, I wasn't hungry."

Nina and Alicia had both exchanged looks of shock, before looking back at him, their faces laced with suspicion. Nina raised a hand in Alicia's face to keep her from saying anything stupid in response, her eyes never moving off of Cam. Cam didn't look at them, just back out the grimy window, in the direction of the little blue house.

--

YE OLDE MAGIC BOOK

_(Excerpt, pt. 1)_

_The funny thing about creatures of the blood-sucking variety, is that they may not enter a home without being begged in, but they may control one's movements against their will, meaning they could let themselves in anyway._

--

_**W**_hen Massie came down the stairs, stretching and rubbing her eyes whilst uttering a 'good morning' to all in the kitchen, her boyfriend's eyebrows furrowed. He gave her a strange look, as if he could not fathom why Massie, like any other girl, slept in pajamas as regular and common as a DKNY t-shirt and some gold shorts. Nikki Dalton, would probably have disagreed with him, as Massie seemed to have that natural beauty thing going in the early hours in the morning, with messy hair and no makeup.

"You couldn't have at least cleaned yourself up a little?" Derrick snorted, not seeming to notice how rude his question was. "I mean, look at Nikki here! Her hair's done, and she's practically ready. If you don't make an effort for me, who _do_ you make an effort for?"

A silence grew in the small kitchen, strong enough that one would be able to drop a pin on a carpet, and hear its small _plunk!_ Massie looked at Derrick to make sure that he was only kidding, but his face showed nothing but seriousness.

"Maybe she's not a morning person," Nikki, who was in fact fully dressed, offered up in defense for her cousin. "The only reason I'm up is because I couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares?" Derrick asked, his voice dripping with flirtatiousness. Nikki didn't respond.

Massie just headed downstairs, looking as if she wished to pretend the previous exchange hadn't happened at all. "So, what're we doing today?"

"Oh yeah!" Nikki dropped her plate down on the kitchen table, handing Massie a glass of mango juice. "Layne and Olivia are coming over later; they're the ones in that picture I showed you in Aspen." A smile danced across her face as she remembered the photo, where the three had rode a roller coaster and the camera had picked the worst time to go off. The three, who'd screamed like banshees on every turn of the ride, had screamed with laughter at the picture.

"Massie showed me that picture," Derrick informed Nikki, assuming she cared. "Hot," he added as an afterthought. Turning to glance at Massie, he announced arrogantly, "I bet they don't look so messy in the morning."

"They look worse…" Nikki insisted quietly to the vase of red and yellow roses. She was ignored.

Massie got up from the table and stormed over to the couch, willing herself not to cry. He wasn't being an inconsiderate jerk; he was just being the 'funny, confident' guy Kendra had insisted he was. Why was it that when people looked from afar, certain traits looked good, but once they were together, those same qualities were undesirable?

"Hey, don't get mad," Derrick sat carelessly next to her, and slung his arm around her shoulder. When she didn't turn around hug him, and declare her undying love, he prodded her gently with his foot. "Love you."

--

YE OLDE MAGIC BOOK

_(Excerpt pt. 2)_

_The only way a creature may be 'begged in' involves a line, which must be asked word for word. "I'm begging you to come in", is not only popular among pedophiles, but it is the death of many unsuspecting victims_

--

"_**I**_t's getting pretty late, where's your boyfriend?"

Massie let out a small scream and jumped as Cam emerged from behind a tree. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark, like a cat's. He smirked at her, sitting down and joining her in watching a bunch of little kids play with each other.

"He's over by the playground," Massie muttered sourly, amber eyes averted. She shook her head at the questioning look on his face, assuming he was wondering what was with her bitter tone. "We were supposed to watch the airplanes."

"Hey it's car dude! You better get your butt over there, because there's some hot girl flirting with this guy, and maybe we can get rid of him and…" Derrick stopped panting and looked over at Massie, who had been glaring at him with venom. "Set you two up because you would be so cute together, right Mass? Because a nice guy deserves a hot girl…." He seemed unwilling to add the last sentence.

"You're unbelievable," Massie hissed. However, she was ignored.

"The 'hot girl' can hear you."

Immediately, all three of them whirled around, Derrick looking mildly embarrassed, Massie seething, and Cam's face twisting into an angry look.

"That's my sister!" He hissed at Derrick. "What is wrong with you?" He stopped for a second, holding his head in his hands, as if he was suddenly hit by a wave of exhaustion, earning a confused look from both Massie and Derrick.

"Hey look man, I'm sorry, here we'll take you out for dinner, number thirteen Primrose Drive, its blue – car dude knows where it is." Derrick held his hands up as if that made him innocent. Massie shook her head slowly.

"You've met them before…?" 'Hot girl' licked her lips, giving Cam a suspicious glare.

"Shut up, Alicia…"

"We'd love to," 'Alicia' smiled innocently. She elbowed Cam in the stomach, and it was then that Derrick realized – both of their eyes glowed in the dark.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: The prompts were sequins, a fireman, Heroes, and devilled eggs. Like I said before, I may only be able to use a few.**

**Anyway, I actually read the real Twilight, and it was nothing like what I thought it would be. Bella frankly bothers me for some reason…I like Emmett and Rosalie though.**

* * *

_**Three**_

"Can we _please _eat yet?" One of Nikki's friends, an impatient brunette whose hair was streaked in reds and purples called out loudly, turning away from the blaring television. With an impolite eye roll, she added in "I'm starving!"

"_Layne," _Nikki warned, sounding more like a parent than a best friend. "My grandma's still getting ready and granddad is still at work. Don't tell me that you can't wait for at least ten more minutes." Nikki shot an apologetic look at Massie, who had been watching 'Layne's' dramatic outbursts with an expression of clear irritation.

"And we've got some guests coming," Derrick added lazily from the couch, with a suggestive eyebrow waggle. Next to him, another one of Nikki's friends (Either Alluvia or Olivia), giggled and turned faintly pink. That seemed to please him.

Massie completely blocked out the rest of the conversation, muttering under her breath as she placed the salad bowl on the table with care. Of course none of them volunteered to help her set up, because sitting on the couch and talking over the _Heroes_ season two finale (even though they turned the volume up all the way so that they could hear) was a lot more important than setting up for a dinner. Shooting imaginary laser beams out of her eyes to kill Derrick – or at least to harm him until he helped her set the place up – Massie's mind suddenly flew back to Cam.

Him and those weird, bright eyes. Him and that stupid smug grin. Him and the unexplainable urge to help complete strangers. (The nicest thing Derrick had ever done was say 'no' and kick someone who'd asked to cut. At least he hadn't cursed them out.)

"_Massie, _did you make baked potatoes?" The blond girl, Olivia, hopped off of the couch and walked over to the oven, inspecting it like she was an archaeologist who'd just happened upon a pyramid. "Because I think it's burning."

"_Derrick!" _Massie shrieked, the image of Cam fading away instantly as she opened the steaming oven. "I asked you to check on them twenty minutes ago, and you said they were fine!"

"I meant they _smelled _fine," Derrick unwillingly removed his gaze from Olivia's butt, looking at his girlfriend the same way he would look at a nagging wife. Shaking his blond hair out (which caught Layne's eye, his wink wasn't exactly discreet), he whined, "And I don't know anything about cooking! I guess Cam and that other chick will have to order takeout."

_Insensitive pig._

Layne suddenly looked up, cat-shaped eyes wide. A ghost of a smirk formed on her face as she asked, "Did you just say Cam?" Derrick and Massie nodded simultaneously. "Oh don't worry; I don't think burning the food will be an issue for him."

"Why not?" Massie asked, tired of her presence being ignored. Turning the fan on and dropping her oven mitts on the counter top, she took her place on the brown couch. Suddenly, the burned potatoes were forgotten.

Instead, Layne seemed determined to drag the suspense out for as long as she could. Playing with her hair casually and reaching to the countertop to flip through Massie's battered copies of _Twilight _and _New Moon_. "Twilight huh? I guess someone likes vampires." Like Cam and his sister had been forgotten, Layne had decided to start a whole new conversation. Did she have ADD? "Let me tell you a story…"

"_Oh god Layne!" _Olivia groaned in despair, burying her face into one of the red cushions. "That's such a stupid legend!"

"Olivia, you can't hide from the truth," Nikki sighed reluctantly. "The world doesn't revolve around friendliness, love, and Edward Cullen."

"Jacob beats Edward," Layne waved Nikki away as if she were a mosquito. Nikki exchanged an uneasy look with Olivia, as though they were too intimidated to tell Layne that they personally preferred the Cullens. Turning to face Massie and clearly relishing the attention, Layne continued.

"There is a legend, been around here for quite a while. Of course Miss Skeptic over here doesn't believe the rumor, but I personally love this kind of stuff. Anyway, the legend has it that since Lily Cove was founded, there have been strange happenings. Really odd things. People would go out one night just to hang out with friends, and about two thirds of the group would turn up missing or dead the last moment. Apparently, any leftover witnesses were too shocked and afraid to say anything about it. Police figured that there was a serial killer on the loose. A killer who didn't seem to like leaving blood on the scene.

"Eventually, a couple of years passed, and the crimes stopped. But even weirder ones started. People were confused, really confused. Animals like deer and wolves turned up, just like the people had back in the day. My parents tried telling everyone that there was another rogue wolf, who was extremely territorial. That was the dumbest story I'd ever heard. Animals continued to turn up, pets, wildlife, and all sorts of weird things like that.

"Then, one day, there was a car crash a couple of blocks from where you live. A horrible mess, the cars burst into flames and everything. But when investigators went to look, it appeared that the car doors had been unhinged, and the bodies had been removed, the only thing left was blood stains." Layne caught the look on Olivia's face and grinned mischievously. "Gruesome, isn't it, Olivia? Well, there was one dude who thought he'd seen what had happened. He told some ridiculous story about super-fast people who'd ripped the doors out and dragged the drivers out and into an alley. The alley was searched and found completely empty. Since then, people have started disappearing again. The last one was a naïve, simple little high-schooler who went by Claire Bear."

Olivia and Nikki shuddered. Derrick, who'd been more engrossed in Nikki and her guests looked serious for the first time since they'd got here, silently contemplating something. Massie failed to notice, as her jaw had fell open in shock, and she was twisting the Aztec blanket that her grandmother had draped over the sofa into knots. Layne watched their reactions with amusement, and decided to wrap up her story.

"But even before that, something else happened. A boy named Chris, who was only visiting from a medical college in New York went missing." Layne's eyes clouded over with nostalgia. "People supposed he'd been murdered by a friend – he always hung around the wrong crowd. But I know better. I know what happened." Layne's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched, nails digging into her skin. She didn't seem to feel the pain one bit.

"How would you…?" Massie trailed off, instinct telling her it was better not to finish her sentence. Layne was tensed, green eyes blazing and jaw set firmly. Nikki and Olivia didn't seem to know what was wrong with her, as they backed away a little, something about her stance sending chills up their spines. Derrick remained in his thoughtful position, like one of the Gargoyles in Notre Dame.

It was only a long and fabled story, just a bunch of conspiracy theories, really. The story was more accusatory than "Fahrenheit 9-11", and it was probably just another ghost tale, something somebody had created for their own amusement. And yet, it haunted Massie. There was something strange about it – not one word seemed to scream 'Cam', but for some reason, the story allowed him to sneak into her mind.

_Ugh, _Massie mused to herself, getting up to answer the door. _I need to relax more often._


End file.
